The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting diode (LED) package and a method of manufacturing the LED package, and more particularly, to an LED package including a reflective structure and a method of manufacturing the LED package including the reflective structure.
An LED package may include a reflective structure disposed around an LED to improve extraction efficiency of light emitted from the LED. As the size of the LED decreases, there is a demand for an LED package including a stable reflective structure that may effectively increase light extraction efficiency.